Cartas entre apaixonados
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Cartas entre Lucius e Narcissa na vespera de um casamento que se realizará ou não...
1. Carta 1

Para Lucius Malfoy

Não sabes o quanto eu lutei por isto, não sabes o quanto desejei isto, mão o sabes e duvido que algum dia o vais atingir, porque isto esta acima das tuas plenitudes, esta acima de qualquer tipo de poder, de qualquer magia, aquilo que eu sinto, aquilo que eu sou, esta acima da tua inteligência demasiado racional para entender o que te vou explicar, mas mesmo assim explico-to e sinceramente não sei muito bem porque, penso que será simplesmente por cortesia ou porque acho que no fundo até mereces uma explicação, porque ninguém, nem mesmo tu, mereces ser abandonado no altar no dia do seu próprio casamento, eu não te vou pedir desculpa por isto, porque como já te disse, os meus motivos são para ti simples caprichos de alguém, que não tu opinião, cresceu num berço de ouro, eu sei que cresci e orgulho-me disso, orgulho-me de ser uma Black, neste único sentido, mas eu não sou igual a eles, não o sou e agradeço a Merlim por isso, por conseguir amar, sim é esse o meu motivo, Lucius, o motivo pelo qual te abandono, por amor, e eu sei que para ti amar não é mais que uma desculpa que a humanidade inventou para justificar os seus actos impensáveis, mas Lucius espero que um dia venhas a sentir o que eu sinto agora, espero que sintas a mesma sensação de solidão quando não estas ao pé de uma certa pessoa, espero que sim, porque podes não acreditar mas eu preocupo-me contigo e quero que sejas feliz, mas digo-te que essa felicidade tem de vir de ti, tens que a querer, e lembra-te que todos a merecem, independente daquilo que tenham feito, do nome que carregam, dos ideais que transportam, de tudo, a felicidade esta ao alcance de quem a quer.

Não sabes quantas noite, esta questão, que no fundo não era uma questão, mas sim uma certeza, a certeza de que não te amava, e que tu sabias disso, me fez ficar em claro, não porque tinha medo de to dizer, mas porque tinha medo do que os outros iam pensar, era como tu dizias, eu dava demasiada importância a imagem, a aparecia, mas foi isso, foi isso que me fez aceitar este casamento, este casamento que não tem nada de fundo, não passa de um contrato de interesses feito por pessoas a quem apenas o poder e a pureza de sangue importa, e os sentimentos são meros acessórios, como numa história para crianças em que a bruxas má destrói todos só para seu belo prazer, essa bruxa má são eles Lucius, e não nós, mas por favor, não me peças para voltar, porque isso era ir contra tudo e contra todos, era ir contra a felicidade que alcancei, e isso não vai acontecer, porque eu não vou desistir, a minha coragem desta vez vai prevalecer, mas ficar, eu não vou desistir.

Perguntas-me tu agora, vale a pena, e eu digo-te que não sei, mas que agora tudo isto me faz feliz, sinto-me completa e isso vale por tudo, e acho que só por isso vale a pena, não? Desejo apenas que sejas feliz, que independemente do que sentes agora! Da traição, do injuria, de tudo, que sejas feliz, da maneira que quiseres, e espero que quando me vires na rua, com o homem que amo, com o Regulus, não desejes ser tu esse homem, porque quando fores desejado da mesma maneira que desejo o Regulus, vai ser ainda melhor, vai te sentir feliz, feliz só por a veres, vais querer andar a chova e mais importante vais fazer tudo para que essa felicidade prevaleça, que continue e que eventualemente aumente.

Despeço com um último beijo

Narcissa Black


	2. Carta 2

Para Narcissa Black,

Black's! Sempre os repudiei e confesso que me revoltei ao saber que me estava destinado um casamento com uma Black. Black's são arrogantes, falsos, superiores… não que Malfoy's não o sejam mas um Black é pior. Um Malfoy despreza, é frio, derradeiro, um Black não. Black's são falsos. Parecem meigos, quentes mas por dentro são frios, escondidos por máscaras daquilo que consideram ser a sua superioridade sobre todas as outras famílias de sangue-puro. E quando eu te conheci eu esperava uma menina mimada e irritadiça. Mas tu não o foste. Foste doce, foste meiga… foste comigo tudo aquilo que nunca ninguém foi. Cativaste-me pela tua forma de ser, pelo contraste com a tua família… Mas acima de tudo cativaste-me com a tua beleza. Os teus cabelos loiros caindo numa cascata pelas costas, a pele branca e alva e no rosto dois enormes olhos azuis reluzentes como safiras. O teu corpo de curvas bem delineadas e o teu ar de menina-mulher impregnaram-me de desejo. Se me apaixonei por ti? Nem por um momento. Amor não existe Narcissa. O amor é para os fracos. O amor é aquilo a que os pobres se agarram para se poderem dizer ricos em alguma coisa. O amor…o tão prezado amor por Dumbledore não passa de uma ilusão. Se o amor realmente existir não passa do desejo pelo corpo do outro, do contacto de duas epidermes… nada mais é o amor. Não vou ser falso como um Black Narcissa nem te vou dizer que te amo para voltares. Não te amo… mas preciso de ti. Preciso de ti ao meu lado como minha mulher. Preciso do teu corpo a aquecer-me na cama, preciso da tua voz depois de um estafante dia de trabalho, preciso do teu braço para dar nas festas de grande importância. E tudo bem… preciso do teu amor. Ou melhor daquilo a que chamas amor. Talvez o Black seja o teu "amor" mas eu preciso do sentimento que tens dentro de ti. Aquele misto de compreensão e ternura que sempre me deste. Tu nunca me repudiaste Narcissa e podias tê-lo feito. Afinal quando me vistes pela primeira vez eu já carregava o título de teu noivo.

Não te vou implorar para que voltes. Um Malfoy nada implora. Apenas te aviso para retornares. Eu te darei tudo. Toda a riqueza do mundo será tua. Todo o conforto que quiseres, todas as roupas, todas as jóias… E acima de tudo serás honrada. Porque apesar de na tua família primos se casarem com primos tu sabes que serás expulsa com ele de casa. Ninguém vai aceitar esse "amor" depois de já estares prometida a outro homem. Serão expulsos, deserdados, passarão fome e viverão nas ruas. É isso que queres? Tudo em nome de amor? Não sejas tola! Eu sei que não o és. Vai para casa… o casamento continuará em andamento. É apenas para o teu bem…

Cumprimentos solenes do teu futuro marido que em muito te preza,

Lucius Malfoy,


	3. Carta 3

Para Lucius Malfoy

Como já esperava a tua carta carrega o desprezo que por mim sentes, e não te condeno por isso, apenas tenho pena, não porque tu sejas digno de pena, porque não o és, mas porque a sentiu, porque sinceramente tenho pena que de alguém que no coração apenas transporta rancor, agonia e acima de tudo ódio, sim, é isso que tu sentes em relação ao mundo, é por favor não o negues, não negues o obvio, eu sempre soube que não me amavas, e o facto de o dizeres agora por carta não altera o que sinto por ti, não me vai fazer voltar atrás com a minha decisão, não, desta vez não Lucius, eu não vou voltar atrás, eu vou lutar, e podes ter a certeza que vou ganhar, porque como tu dizeres, os Black's são mais que tudo e mais que todos, e é por isto, é por ser mais que tu, e desculpa dizer isto assim, mas sou, e sabes porque, não é por ter mais dinheiro ou por o meu nome ser mais prestigiado que o teu, que o é, é pelo simples facto de nós, os Black sermos impulsivos, uma impulsividade que não é má, bem pelo contrário esta impulsividade é boa, mostra que temos sentimentos e que somos pessoas, sim Lucius, eu sou humana, assim como toda a minha família, ou pelo menos como as minhas irmã e como o meu primo, lembro-me de tu dizeres, imponente e prepotente, quando a Andrômeda saiu de casa e para casar com um nascido-muggle, de que ela era a desonra para os feiticeiros de sangue puro, e quando a Bellatrix e o Sirius fugiram de casa tu chamas-te lhes idiotas, mas sabes que mais, eles são a prova, todas as suas acções, todas as suas escolhas, deram-me força, força para amar, força para escolher e coragem, coragem para renegar aquilo que me foi ensinado, ensinado de uma forma tão concisa e tão inquestionável, deram-me coragem para renegar o Toujour pur.

E aqui estou eu, a escrever-te uma carta ao lado do homem que amo, com tudo o que preciso, podes estar agora a ler esta carta a pensar quanto mimada ou idiota estou a ser, mas pelo contrário, eu estou a ser aquilo que tu me disseste para ser, estou a lutar por aquilo em que acredito, que não é mais que o amor, e desculpa-me se te estou a magoar, mas não posso, não posso nem quero voltar, porque agora eu já escolhi, e apesar de gostar da minha escolha e de querer honra-la, ao ouvir-te dizer que me amavas, mesmo sabendo que não passavam de meras palavras simplesmente escritas numa impecável folha de pergaminho, não deixei de repensar tudo isto, se seria certo, e sabes que mais, bastou olhar a minha volta e perceber que sim, que valia a pena, valia porque a Andrômeda esta a brincar com a filha, valia por que o Sirius beijava a Bellatrix e valia, porque acima de tudo, ali esta o Regulus, aquele menino com quem eu cresci, aquele rapaz que me ajudava no deveres de poções, aquele homem que me ama e que desistiu de tudo por mim, e percebi que valia a pena, e que eu era pela primeira vez feliz.

Dizes que os Black's são frios, que os repugnavas, e que sentiste revoltado ao saber que estavas noivo de uma. Mas tu sabes, não sabes quantas noites chorei, de medo de ti, do que me podias fazer, a incerteza de saber como era assustava-me, porque não te conhecia, e sei que nunca te conheci verdadeiramente, alias, é como tu dizeres, ninguém conhece os Malfoy a não ser eles próprios. Foi ai, foi numa dessas noites que o Regulus me prometeu, me prometeu que ficaria comigo desse por onde desse, e ele cumpriu, ele salvou de uma vida, de uma vida que eu não quis, salvou-me de algo que me iria destruir, é por isto que eu o amo, por ele ser verdadeiro, honesto e assim de tudo por ter sentimentos, tu até me podes prometer riqueza, ouro do mais fino, roupa das mais caras, tudo… mas nada de isso me importa, o que me importa mais.

Aquilo que eu quero tu não me dás, não o podes, aquilo que eu alguma vez poderia querer de ti, seria o teu amor, o teu verdadeiro amor, algo que tu dizes não possuir, algo que para ti, segundo as tuas próprias palavras "não passa do desejo pelo corpo do outro, do contacto de duas epidermes", mas isso não é amor Lucius, o amor é aquela vontade inexplicável de beijar alguém só por beijar, é aquele friozinho na barriga quando o vês, e o medo inexplicável de que lhe aconteça algo sempre que ele não esta ao teu lado, é isso, ou melhor é uma parte, porque o amor não pode ser posto numa simples folha de pergaminho, porque ele é mais que isso, ele é a mais poderosa magia, porque ele é feito de contrário, porque o amor move mundos, porque consegue o impossível, porque acima de tudo o amor é a capacidade de acreditar no transcendente, amar é tudo isto e muito mais.

Despeço com desejo que sejas feliz

Narcissa Black


	4. Carta 4

Cara Narcissa,

Não te vou mentir ao dizer que a tua carta me despoletou algum tipo de tristeza ou melancolia, pois não o fez e seria uma mentira a que não disposto a me submeter. Afinal eu não sou um Black pois não Narcissa? Eu digo o que penso, os Black preferem esconde-lo e mascararem-se de falsos testemunhos para depois atacarem com falsidade. Tal como tu… Dizes-te impulsiva, que te deixas levar pelo que sentes mas mentes… Mentiras, falsidades… Mascaraste-te de subtileza, elegância e amor… Tu és falsa Narcissa, não mintas ao dizer que não és. E se quiseres fugir, foge! Foge por isso a que chamas de amor mas depois nem por um momento me peças para voltar. Ao contrário de ti eu honro as minhas origens, honro o que sou e os valores pelo que me guio. Apenas não te esqueças com quem casaste… Casaste com um traidor Narcissa. Um traidor ao Lorde das Trevas… e tu sabes que ele o punirá. Pelo contrário se voltares para tua casa, e aceitares este casamento serás poupada. Regulus tem um destino Narcissa. Um destino que o Lorde das Trevas pretende garantir que se realize cedo. Porque tu podes fugir do mundo e da tua família mas esta magia está acima de tudo… O poder do Lorde está acima desse tal de amor, dessas criancices de fugir de casa… Quando o Lorde das Trevas descobrir que tu estás com esse traidor vai-te conceder o mesmo destino do que a ele e terás ainda a honra de levar contigo aqueles que aí estão: como a traidora-de-sangue da Andromeda, o seu marido e a sua filha mestiça assim como é claro a tua querida irmã Bellatrix e o seu "querido" amigo do reles do Potter… Perderás tudo Narcissa. Perderás a tua vida e ainda a vida daqueles que dizes "amar". Segundo as vossas leis do "amor", não é esse o sentimento que é altruísta? Então se o é, porque só pensas em ti e nessa birra mimada em que insistes? Agora se voltares e aceitares este casamento tudo será diferente e tu sabe-lo. Eu sempre fui leal ao Senhor das Trevas por isso poderás ter uma vida isenta de perigo, para além de poderes salvar a tua família. Quanto a esse homem que tanto prezas poderá fugir e esconder-se onde achar que consegue… O destino está nas tuas mãos Narcissa… Ou casas comigo e vives uma vida de conforto enquanto as tuas irmãs fazem o mesmo ou atiras para o lixo tudo isso, matando-os a todos e a ti mesma desvalorizando completamente esses sacrifícios a que todos os super corajosos Black se submeteram… A decisão é tua… é uma troca simples minha querida… a tua vida comigo pela protecção dos que amas. Eu poderei dar-te tudo. Riqueza, protecção, respeito… e talvez quem saiba um dia me ensines a dar-te amor. Talvez tu me faças aprender a amar-te e tu própria aprendas a amar o homem que sou. Mas isso só poderás saber se voltares. Pensa no que te digo… e se quiseres uma ajuda no que te digo faz o que fizeste na tua ultima carta. Lembras-te? Quando me disseste que a escrevias olhando para a Andromeda a brincar com a filha e a Bellatrix a beijar o Sirius enquanto o Regulus estava ao teu lado? Então olha tudo isso outra vez Narcissa. Apenas mais uma vez e imagina tudo isso evaporar… por tua culpa! Tu ainda os pode salvar Narcissa. Basta que voltes. Despeço-me esperando a tua decisão, com os cumprimentos solenes de quem te preza,

Lucius Malfoy


	5. Carta 5

Lucius Malfoy

A tua carta despertou em mim pela primeira vez ódio, ódio desse tal Lord, ódio de ti e nojo, nojo de alguém que têm o desplante de me por em xeque, mas quem é que tu achas que és! Achas por acaso que eu mantinha estas cartas em segredo, todos sabiam que eu ainda me correspondia contigo, mas podes ter a certeza que esta a última carta que te mando e acredita que vou ser muito específica, EU NÃO VOU CASAR CONTIGO, não vou!

Dizes-te um homem de honra, que defende o seu nome, pois que eu sabia os Malfoy não chantageiam mulher para casar com ele, nunca pensei que tivesses assim tão desesperado… Disseste para eu olhar para a Andrômeda e para a filha dele, para a minha sobrinha e olho e sei que não vão desaparecer, tenho a certeza, e olho para o Sirius e para a Bellatrix e vejo o quanto corajosos e fortes são, e sei que mesmo que um deles morra, o outro amará o que morra eternamente, mas eu sei, eu sei que se Merlim existir eles não vão morrer, porque se isso acontecer, desaparecerá a maior prova de amor a qual o mundo já assistiu, e mais importante vejo o Regulus, sinto agora a mão a afagar-me o cabelo levemente enquanto escrevo e sinto, sinto que o meu amor por ele é tão grande que ultrapassa a morte, ultrapassa esta insaciável sede de vingança que o nosso mundo ultrapassa e penso, todos dizem que somos mais inteligentes que o muggles, que somos mais que ele, mas olho para esta guerra, não como feiticeira ou como muggle, olho-a como pessoa e penso, como somos estúpidos, lutamos por algo que não faz sentido, alias esta guerra não faz mais sentido, aquilo que tu tanto apregoas com tanta determinação e orgulho não passa de uma infantilidade, de um homem que por azar do destino cresceu sem família, cresceu sem amor, ele próprio é o causador desta infelicidade, acho que apenas quer vingar-se, quer que os sintam a sensação de perda e de vazio que ele sente por não ter ninguém, por não ter ninguém que o ame, Lucius imploro-te que vejas o obvio, que vejas a impirícidade de tudo isto, a falta de sentido desta guerra, esse tal Lord não é o diz, acredita, ele é poderoso, disso eu não discordo, mas ele só vou esta a usar, faz de vocês capatazes dele, e isso é no mínimo desprezível.

Como já te disse esta é a última carta que te escrevo e não fiques a espera de mais alguma, porque ler as tuas cartas apenas faz nascer em mim um sentimento de repulsa que não quero possuir, as tuas palavras frias e calculista fazem o meu coração doer, não porque te amo, mas porque aprendi a preocupar-me contigo, e ainda não sei bem porque, mas preocupo-me.

E digo-te mais, eu vou lutar, e se a minha morte significar a liberdade, então não morrerei em vão, se te encontrar numa batalha não hesitarei em matar-te, por mais que isso me doa, não hesitarei, e sabes porque, porque quando te vir a lutar ao lado do homem que me faz chorar, que me faz chorar porque mata aqueles que amo, mata-o porque não têm o chamado sangue puro, mas afinal ainda há alguém que tenha sangue puro? Porque se houver acho que a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo, porque não é livre de escolher, não é livre para amar, porque toda a sua vida é planeada ao pormenor, tal como a minha e sabes que mais, não vale a pena, não vale a pena viver assim, foi por isto que eu escolhi "trair" a minha família e não me arrependo disso, alias acho que foi a decisão mais acertada que alguma fez.

Despeço para sempre

Narcissa Black


	6. Carta 6

Querida Narcissa,

Sim, estou farto de negar por isso chega. Chega de impor-te o meu lado frio e calculista que sempre te dei a conhecer. Chega de usar os ideais de Sangue-puro para te trazer para junto de mim. Porque nada disso é verdade. E lamento a todos os que possa desapontar mas aqui e agora deixo cair a mascara sob a qual me escondo há longos e penosos anos. Não é o sangue que me faz querer unir-me em matrimónio contigo. Não são os ideais do meu Lord que me fazem querer-te ao meu lado. É o meu amor por ti. Sim… pela primeira vez eu confesso que te amo. Só o faço porque a cada segundo sinto o perigo iminente de te estar a perder. Esta noite sonhei que estava num mar de chamas e tentava pegar a tua mão mas tu simplesmente te ias desvanecido. E quando eu acordei eu percebi que não deixaria que o meu amor por ti acabasse no fogo que é o meu coração gelado. Quente e frio? Irónico. Eu apenas conhecia a sensação do gelado em mim mas tudo mudou quando te conheci. Quando te vi pela primeira vez desceres as escadas da mansão Black eu soube que tu serias a mulher certa para mim. Os teus cabelos louros tornaram-se a minha única riqueza, os teus olhos azuis transformaram-se na estrela guia que ilumina meu caminho… Eu nunca acreditei em amor… e se um dia acreditei era apenas para expressar a minha opinião sobre o quão desprezível ele podia ser. Hoje eu admito que talvez ele exista… mas continuo a achar que o amor é algo para os fracos. Mas quer dizer… no fundo o que sou eu senão um fraco que não sabe viver sem ti? Tu não entendes que és a minha única razão de viver? Eu preciso de ti ao meu lado Narcissa mais do que algum dia eu precisei de alguém. Eu sei que não me amas, mas acredito que pode ser possível aprenderes a amar-me. Tu sabes que o teu destino nunca será bom… que desse lado nunca estarás a salvo… Por isso peço-te: vem! E eu juro proteger-te para a eternidade meu amor. Juro cuidar de ti tal diamante precioso. E eu em troca juro dar-te o que eu sei que tu mais queres: a protecção dos que amas. Oh… eu prometo Narcissa, que se aceitares viver nos meus braços eu farei de tudo para proteger aqueles que estão contigo. Eu protêga-los-ei do Senhor das Trevas, até mesmo àquele que amas, Regulus Black, estou disposto a dar a minha protecção apenas em troca do teu amor. Não vos farei mal se o teu desejo for continuares aí porque ver-te sofrer para mim seria demasiado horrível. Eu apenas te estou a pedir que penses em mim durante um pouco. Porque tu sempre te preocupaste comigo, como nunca ninguém o fez. Tu deste-me o amor que ninguém me deu. E ao teu lado eu sou completo, eu sou diferente…

Eu amo-te Narcissa e esta é a última carta em que te digo isto. Mas se tu vieres para junto de mim, eu irei dizê-lo para toda a eternidade. Eu no fundo apenas desejo que sejas feliz e acredito que o podes ser ao meu lado. Se mesmo assim não vieres então apenas te peço que me esqueças e que não guardes qualquer sentimento por mim. Amo-te mas ainda sou um Malfoy. E ainda sirvo o meu senhor. Por isso se um dia nos encontramos no campo de batalha eu lutarei e serei o que sempre fui. Cruel, arrogante e forte. Por isso só te peço uma última vez para voltares, ferindo o meu orgulho que não podia estar mais ferido.

Adeus Narcissa,

Lucius Malfoy


	7. Epilogo juntos

Querida Narcissa,

Dois anos se passaram desde o dia em que te vi bater á minha porta. Eu ainda me lembro do teu estado. As lágrimas que te caíam pelo doce rosto e os cabelos platinados caindo pelas costas encharcados com a chuva que batia fortemente. Eu vi o teu horror, a tua tristeza estampada nos olhos ao falares do ataque que acontecera. Ao dizeres que os Devoradores da Morte tinham atacado o local onde te escondias e que só tu conseguiras fugir. Eu acolhi-te nos meus braços e ouvi-te chorar durante semanas. Tu sabes que eu nunca lamentei o sucedido. Mas tu estavas ali porque não tinhas mais ninguém e porque talvez lá no fundo eu lamentasse… mas apenas lamentava o teu sofrimento. Era doloroso ver-te sofrer mas acolhedora a forma que eu via como tu te sentias melhor se eu estava ao teu lado.

Quando casámos eu soube que aquele era o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Foi tudo como era suposto ser. Um casamento digno da rainha que caminhava para mim no altar. E durante estes dois anos eu acredito que fomos felizes. Eu vejo que nos teus olhos não há mais dor, apenas saudade e isso conforta-me. Eu dediquei-me a ti durante estes dois anos apenas para te poder roubar um pouco dessa dor que me destruía por te ver assim.

Talvez perguntes porque hoje te escrevo. Porque hoje é o dia mais especial da minha vida. Mais especial que o dia em que te conheci. Mais especial que o nosso casamento. Este dia é mais especial que tudo isso, e eu nunca acreditei poder haver maior do que esses dias para mim. Porque hoje tu disseste-me com teu sorriso tão brilhante que estavas grávida. E eu soube que era o homem mais feliz do mundo por isso. Eu vou ser pai. Pai. Pai. Pai. Confesso que tenho medo de falhar mas eu juro que vou tentar ser o pai que eu nunca tive. E este dia só foi ainda mais deslumbrante quando abraçada a mim, e com lágrimas nos olhos eu te ouvi sussurrares ao meu ouvido que me amavas. E eu sorri porque nunca em dois anos de casamento me havias dito isso. E essas palavras soaram como magia e beleza da tua boca. Eu consegui. Eu provei-te a ti que se pode aprender a amar alguém. E hoje nós amamo-nos e iremos amar esse filho com toda a força que nos amamos um ao outro. Eu não me importo com a guerra… Eu só não desisto dela porque sei que isso sim seria fatal. Mas ainda há esperança. Haverá sempre esperança enquanto eu te tiver ao meu lado.

Amo-te Narcissa, tanto como a esse filho que carregas e que é a prova viva do nosso amor,

Do sempre teu,

Lucius Malfoy


	8. Epilogo Separados

Para Lucius Malfoy;

Acabou Lucius, e escrevo-te esta carta, passados três anos, três longos anos de guerra, dor e destruição, não sabes o quanto o meu coração se apertou todas as vezes que vi os que amo a lutarem, que via o homem que amo quase morrer as mãos dos que consideras amigos, as mãos daqueles que nunca iriam possuir um coração, porque um coração não é apenas um órgão que nos mantém vivos, ter coração é amar, é desejar, é passar por cima de preconceitos para ser feliz. Feliz, uma palavra que é tão simples e ao mesmo tempo comporta uma das maiores razões para nós ser humanos não caia-mos numa anarquia de repressão e dor, uma anarquia pela qual lutaste Lucius, mas agora acabou, e nós ganhamos, sei que não é definitivo mas dar-nos há um tempo de paz e reflexão para procuramos entender esta guerra, embora saibamos que isto é impossível de compreender.

Escrevo-te esta carta embora saiba que nunca a vais receber, e espero que sim, não porque ache que mereces o destino que vais ter, porque o meu coração diz-me que não o mereces, mas porque mataste, porque mataste por prazer, e isso, fez me ver nunca me amarias como dizias, eu sei que nunca me mentirias mas acredita que aquilo que dizias sentir por mim não era amor se seria obsessão? Não, seria desejo? Talvez, seria carência? De certeza.

Hoje sorriu, por entre as lágrimas? Sim, mas sorriu e isso é o mais importante, porque por cada sorriso que nasça no meio de dor e perda é um sinal que ainda nada esta perdido.

Foi isso que te fez falta Lucius, sorrir. E sei que neste momento a única coisa que deve povoar a tua alma é de facto o ódio, o rancor e dor, dor porque perdeste o único que te deu uma razão para viver, o Lord, mas enquanto tu choras a morte dele e sorrio a morte dele, e sorrio de todas as maneiras.

Sei que já deves saber mas mesmo assim digo-to, vou me casar, vou me casar com o homem que todos os dias me faz feliz, vou me casar com o pai da minha filha, com o homem que desistiu de todo por mim e que não me pediu para desistir de tudo por ele, eu vou me casar com o Regulus porque o amo e não porque convém a minha família.

E sei que vou ser feliz, mas do que tu podes algum dia experimentar, porque a minha felicidade está acima disso, está acima de qualquer tipo de ideal, de qualquer tipo de compromisso egoísta a que a sociedade insiste em chamar de "casamento entre sangues

puros".

Agora escrevo esta carta e olho a minha volta e sorrio, porque vejo a minha filha brincar com o pai no chão, ela manda gargalhadas para o ar tamanha é a felicidade de estar com o pai e o Regulus sorri ao ver a filha de apenas dois anos sorrir daquela maneira. E eu sorriu ao observa-los, sorrio porque eles são a minha vida, porque aquelas menina de cabelos loiros e cacheados e olhos azuis cor do céu é a minha vida e faço qualquer coisa para que ela mantenha aquele sorrio para toda a vida.

Numa das cartas que me mandaste dizias que aqueles que acalentavam o meu coração iriam morrer e eu acreditei, nunca disse nada a ninguém mas acreditei, vocês eram mais e mais fortes, mas eu esqueci-me de algo essencial, de algo que vocês, devoradores da morte nunca sentiram, amor, sim amor Lucius, agora entendo o que o Dumbledor queria dizer com "O amor é a mais forte das magias." E é bem verdade, foi isso que nos fez manter a sanidade enquanto, tu lutavas por desejo de sangue, foi isso que nos fez ver sempre o que era mais certo enquanto tu lutavas com quem vias por ódio, foi isso ou melhor foi por tu isto que ganhamos.

Foi por todas as noites que chorei junto a Andrômeda com medo que a nossa irmã ou os nossos primos não chegassem vivos à casa, eu chorei com medo que o pai da minha filha nunca a chegasse a ver, mas graças a Merlim ele este lá quando ela nasceu, ele esteve lá quando ela agarrou pela primeira vez a mão do pai com os seus dedinhos pequeninos, ele esteve lá quando ela foi baptizada juntamente com a prima, sim Lucius, sempre é verdade o que o profeta diário tanto apregoava, "Os Black mantiveram a descendência pura", ridículo, não?

Bem as minhas cartas não mais tendem a ter o cumprimento ou a profundidade de outrora mas deixa-me que te diga que isso me alegra e me deixa feliz, feliz como nunca fui e perguntas-me se me arrependo de ter deixado a vida de "boneca de porcelana" e ter abraçado a vida de mulher e mãe de família que tenho agora, não! Não me arrependo e sabes que mais, foi a melhor coisa que alguma vez fiz.

Despeço-me agora e para sempre.

Narcissa Black.


	9. Agradecimentos

Esta fic foi feita em parecia com a minha bruxinha… DanielaPotter que escreveu com Lucius Malfoy

Adoro-te Bruxinha


End file.
